Natsu Uzumaki Gaiden
by Naomi D. S
Summary: Amenazado por Uchiha Sasuke, el hijo de Naruto y Sakura es enviado a otra dimensión para protegerlo y debido a ello cae en las garras de Igneel quien le entrena en la magia de dragon slayer. (NatsuHarem)
1. Prólogo

¡Y de nuevo estoy aquí con mi primer cross Naruto/Fairy Tail así como tercer fic de la semana! Éste fic se originó más que todo en una imagen (la cual está en mi página de Facebook por si quieren verla) y en comparación con mis otros fic's este no será un NaruHarem ya que es NaruSaku puro, pero el prota será Natsu Dragneel y él tendrá tres chicas como novias. No diré quienes son las afortunadas pero son del gremio de Natsu y no, Lucy no es una, así que ya saben... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

—_Eso es mío— _Personaje hablando

—_"__Eso es mío__"__— _Personaje pensando

—_**Eso es mío— **_Dragón hablando

—_"__**Eso es mío**__"__**—**_ Dragón pensando–

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima, de ser míos Sasuke hubiera sufrido una golpiza por parte de Naruto cuando se fue con Orochimaru y Erza estuviera con Natsu.

* * *

Prólogo

Konoha año 327, 20 años después del ataque del Kyūbi.

Era una calmada noche en la aldea cuando de pronto explosiones comenzaron a cimbrar el lugar y los aldeanos corrían despavoridos al ver como una sola persona iba acabando con contingentes de ninjas experimentados utilizando una Chokuto cubierta de Raiton.

—_¿Puedes verlo Nii-san? Finalmente Konoha está pagando por los crímenes cometidos en contra de nuestro Clan— _La persona que habló era nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, quien finalmente sucumbió a la locura por el uso excesivo del Mangekyō Sharingan.

—_¿Qué haremos Kakashi-sensei?— _Mencionó un joven de expresión aburrida el cual tenía un parche cruzando su ojo derecho y peinado en forma de piña mientras múltiples sombras salían de sus pies.

—_Sólo nos queda esperar que Hokage-sama arregle todo, mientras tanto debemos seguir resistiendo sus ataques— _Habló el mencionado sacando varios kunai's. _—¿Están preparados trío InoShikaChō?_

—_Siempre estamos listos cuando se trata de proteger al rey en el que nuestros padres y Asuma-sensei creyeron y entregaron sus vidas, si es necesario también haremos lo mismo protegiendo a nuestro rey—_ Expresó una mujer rubia de ojos verdes (*) y cabello rubio.

—_¿Qué clase de ninjas seríamos si no tenemos la Voluntad de Fuego? ¿Esa Voluntad de la que nuestros ancestros estuvieron orgullosos?— _Replicó un castaño bien corpulento dándole ánimos a todos aquellos que los rodeaban.

—_"__Sandaime-sama, finalmente el árbol creció y sus hojas hacen un magnífico papel__"__—_ Pensó Kakashi antes de lanzarse al ataque contra su antiguo alumno estrella.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Hospital de Konoha.

Área de partos. 10:00 de la noche

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules ataviado con una capa roja de llamas negras en el borde inferior sobre su ropa se paseaba nervioso fuera del quirófano cuando sonaron las alarmas señal de invasión, así que emitió una pequeña señal de chakra haciendo aparecer a un ANBU en espera de un informe.

—_Hokage-sama, todo parece indicar que Uchiha Sasuke logró atravesar nuestro sistema de seguridad y ahora está luchando contra el trío InoShikaChō apoyados por Kakashi-san—_ Habló el ninja enmascarado.

—_¡Maldito seas teme! Neji, ordena al Clan Hyūga y al Clan Aburame enviar sus mejores ninjas para debilitar al traidor—_ Viendo cómo iba a decir algo le cortó en seco. _—¡No me importa el jodido reglamento ANBU! ¡Sólo mueve tu trasero y hazlo que no estamos para perder el tiempo en delicadezas!—_ Al verlo marcharse, sonrió amargamente. —_"__Tal parece que la historia se repite, Otōsan, pero es mi deber como Hokage proteger a mi pueblo y a mi familia como lo hiciste en tu momento... ¿Sabes? Es irónico que Sasuke haya decidido atacarnos el mismo 10 de octubre, día que decidió nacer mi hijo__"._

—_Hokage-sama, ya todo terminó así que puede pasar a verlos— _Le dijo una enfermera interrumpiendo el monólogo interno del rubio que sólo entró sin decir nada viendo como su esposa tenía un bulto entre sus brazos.

—_Ven aquí Naruto, y conoce a nuestro primogénito—_ Le habló la extenuada mujer con una débil sonrisa debido al esfuerzo ejercido durante horas y Naruto se acercó lentamente hasta la cama. _—Él es Uzumaki Natsu— _Destapando el bultito se podía observar a un bebé pelirrosa que dormía tranquilamente.

—_Así que Natsu es su nombre, ¿eh, Sakura-chan?—_ El rubio cogió a su hijo con delicadeza mientras una leve sombra cruzó sus ojos dándole un aspecto derrotado mientras Sakura comprendió sin necesidad de palabras lo que cruzó por la mente del Uzumaki mayor.

—_¿Entonces aún no has cambiado de opinión, verdad?—_ Sakura, viendo el inexpresivo rostro del rubio, suspiró. _—Sólo espero que logremos llegar a tiempo al sitio del ritual y que Sasuke no interfiera._

—_¡Hokage-sama! El traidor Uchiha viene hacia acá, parece ser que los escuadrones de defensa no pudieron detenerlo— _Mencionó Neji causando que el rostro de Naruto adquiriese un aspecto sombrío y las lágrimas salieran de los ojos de Sakura.

—_Neji, reúne a todos los ninjas y civiles que queden vivos porque hoy abandonamos Konoha, mis Kage Bunshin te ayudarán—_ Dijo Naruto con un brillo inusual en su mirada e hizo varios Kage Bunshin que abandonaron el hospital. _—Cuando los hayas reunidos llévalos a la montaña Hokage. ¡Es una orden!_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Sector comercial de Konoha

10:45 de la noche.

Todo estaba envuelto en llamas mientras se podían ver cuerpos tumbados en el suelo sin moverse, de la nada comenzó una llovizna nublando el cielo nocturno como lamento por las muertes acaecidas esa noche.

—_No duramos mucho contra el Uchiha pero al menos le conseguimos tiempo al baka de Naruto y a la frentona—_ Habló Ino débilmente ya que tenía un tajo a lo largo de su vientre causando que se desangrase rápido mientras cerca de ella podía verse un feto de aproximadamente dos meses.

—_¡Por favor, no hables más, Ino!—_ Acotó Chōji, quien tenía kunai's clavados en sus extremidades y haciendo el esfuerzo para alcanzar la mano de su esposa.

—_¿Sabes que lamento, Chōji? Haber perdido mi tiempo tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke cuando estaba a mi lado la persona más increíble de toda Konoha— _Expresó Ino con una triste sonrisa sujetando la mano que Chōji trataba de estirar. —_Y debido a esto, nunca veré crecer al pequeño Inoichi, además no podré cumplirle mi promesa a la frentona de ser la madrina de su hijo—_ Se rió leve antes de toser sangre. —_Mantuvimos una estúpida rivalidad de años por alguien que nunca valió la pena, lo bueno fue que ambas nos casamos con magníficos shinobis. Te amo y te amaré siempre, Chōji._

—_Ustedes siempre tan problemáticos— _Rezongó Shikamaru deseando fumar sin lograrlo al tener ambos brazos amputados. _—Pero entiendo perfectamente tus palabras, Ino. Yo también hubiera deseado ver crecer a mi hijo, pero estoy seguro que su madre lo cuidará muy bien y podrán superar mi muerte fácilmente. Lo que realmente importa fue que dimos lo mejor de nosotros mismos para defender nuestro hogar, en un futuro Konoha resurgirá de las cenizas como siempre lo ha hecho, imitando al fénix que...—_ Justo en ese momento el alma del Nara abandonó su cuerpo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—_Descansa en paz amigo mío, que pronto estaremos juntos otra vez como lo estuvimos desde el principio—_ Chōji cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos para ver a su esposa con una sonrisa que fue correspondidas por la Yamanaka. _—Estar casado contigo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme y te amo, Ino— _Ambos se quedaron viéndose con dulzura, transmitiendo ese amor que los mantuvo unidos hasta que sus corazones dejaron de latir.

—_"__Ahora entiendo todo__"__—_ Pensó Kakashi con sangre en su rostro como señal de haber perdido el Sharingan, con la poca fuerza que tenía alzó un kunai y lo enterró directamente en su corazón sintiendo cierto alivio. _—La Sombra del Fuego ilumina el pueblo, ¿verdad, Minato-sensei?— _Con esas palabras la vida abandonó su cuerpo para nunca más volver.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Konoha, límites de Hi no Kuni.

11:30 de la noche.

Se podían observar varias sombras correr amparadas por la oscuridad de la noche, pero una cabellera amarilla y dos rosadas resaltaban en ella, alejándose a toda velocidad de Konoha en dirección al Valle del Fin. A lo lejos podía verse rastros de humo salir de la aldea mientras las lágrimas decoraron los rostros de los fugitivos sabiendo que era imposible volver atrás. Por su parte, Naruto no podía evitar sentir el corazón destrozado, a pesar de enviar a los sobrevivientes hasta Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Arena) mediante un clon con el Hiraishin no Jutsu, se sentía frustrado al pensar en todos aquellos que se quedaron sufriendo las llamas del Amaterasu de Sasuke. Llenos de impotencia continuaron su camino hasta llegar al inicio de toda la tragedia... El fatídico Valle del Fin.

—_¡Ustedes ya saben que hacer!—_ Ordenó Naruto a los ANBU que lo acompañaron mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos, mostrando el Sharingan y Rinnegan. (*) _—Es hora, Sakura-chan. Debemos cumplir el ritual antes que Sasuke aparezca ¿Algunas palabras para nuestro hijo?— _Preguntó el rubio con una amarga sonrisa al notar las similitudes entre su nacimiento y el de su hijo.

—_Natsu, mi pequeño, posiblemente a donde vayas estarás sólo... Pero confío en que estarás a salvo y alguien cuidará de ti ya que nosotros no podremos hacerlo. Estoy convencida que sacaste la actitud y temperamento de tu padre pero también su lealtad y buen corazón para con sus amigos, además de esa fortaleza implacable para acabar con sus enemigos. Aunque no estemos a tu lado debes saber lo mucho que te amamos— _Poniendo al bebé pelirrosa sobre el suelo, le colocó dos collares en su cuello al igual que un pergamino con su nombre a un lado.

—_Nunca he sido bueno para expresarme y por eso tu madre habló primero. Natsu, sé que fue por breves instantes pero me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre, dattebayo. Crece feliz sin importar que tan dura sea la situación, y como dijo Sakura-chan, te amamos— _Tras decir eso, Naruto comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos y una abertura dimensional se abrió en el aire, la cual succionó al pequeño Uzumaki hacia otra dimensión, justo antes de que los ANBU cayesen al piso con sus gargantas rebanadas.

—_Miren lo que tenemos aquí, son nada más y nada menos que el Hokage Naranja y su esposa—_ Habló una sombra con el Mangekyō Sharingan activo, en tono burlón. —_Me han facilitado todo, ustedes dos son lo último que mantiene a Konoha de pie y debo matarlos porque Nii-san exige vuestra sangre—_ Dijo aquella sombra con una mano en su rostro al igual que una expresión de la más espeluznante locura.

—_Pasarán mil lunas antes que lo logres, Uchiha Sasuke. Por el momento disfruta tu victoria pero el Dragón de Fuego saldrá de las sombras para matarte—_ Expresó Naruto y sujetando a Sakura se desvaneció en un destello rojizo.

—_Te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo, dobe. Tú y tu estirpe debe desaparecer—_ Replicó Sasuke lanzando carcajadas siniestras que aterraron a los pocos animales presentes.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Earthland Año 765.

Afueras del Reino de Fiore.

Para Igneel, estar sumergido en la rutina le resultaba demasiado tedioso, así que cuando se encontró con un bebé pelirrosa en medio del bosque, supo que su vida daría un drástico giro desde ese momento.

—_**Parece ser que al fin encontré a mi heredero— **_Habló el imponente dragón de escamas rojas y leyó el nombre escrito en el pergamino. _**—Así que te llamas Uzumaki Natsu, ¿eh? Desde ahora serás Natsu Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego—**_

Y así empieza el camino de un joven pelirrosa entrenado por un legendario dragón en el antiguo arte mágico "Asesino de Dragones", Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel...

* * *

¡Y se acabó! Quizás fui un poco cruel pero era necesario para la trama y posiblemente muchos se pregunten porque Ino tiene los ojos verdes y es porque así sale en el manga, además su cabello es del mismo color que el de Naruto. Con respecto a los dōjutsus que tiene el Uzumaki diré quienes fueron un regalo de Nagato y Obito (aunque el manga diga otra cosa pero recuerden que esto es simple ficción).

–Sin más que decir por el momento, se despide su escritora Kurayami no Kurai– En ese preciso instante tocan la puerta y va a abrir. –¿¡Pero qué carajos...!?– Queda paralizada sin creer lo que sus ojos ven.

–Ara, que cosa más interesante tenemos aquí– Expresa una peliblanca de ojos azules mientras mira la pantalla. –Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, aunque los fans de Fairy Tail ya deben conocerme y vine para colaborar con este fic. Disfrútenlo en tanto me encargo de Kurayami-san– Sonríe amigable y agitada una mano como despedida mientras la autora sigue paralizada.


	2. Capítulo 1

Chapter 2: Capítulo 1

Aparece Kurayami con un gorro navideño y cargando una caja repleta de adornos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien y disculpen que no los haya visto pero aún estoy decorando la casa. Y lamento la tardanza así que sin más vamos con la respuesta de los review.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**joakiiin-14:** No sabía que había una versión en inglés y me alegra bastante que prefieras esta versión mía. Sobre la batalla final, créeme que ya lo había pensado pero no por el tema de los elementos, más bien sería porque en el prólogo las últimas palabras de Naruto a Sasuke fueron "El dragón de fuego saldrá de las sombras para matarte", lo que hace referencia al hecho que Natsu es el oponente para Sasuke y ya tengo el escenario perfecto para esa pelea.

**NEKO AISAKA**: Jajajaja, qué puedo decir? Amo el NaruSaku ya que es mi OTP favorito y me gusta que mis fanfics lo reflejen, sólo sigue el fic para averiguar que sucede con el bello pelirrosa.

**Kachorro**: Yo también lo pensé cuando vi a Natsu por primera vez en el anime. Sobre el paradero de Naruto y Sakura, pues aquí en el capítulo está la respuesta.

**treeofsakuras**: De hecho no lo había pensado pero gracias a tu pregunta Natsu tendrá algunos trucos ninja como ases bajo la manga. Algunas cosas cambiarán para que Natsu esté con sus tres chicas y lo lamento pero Mira no será una de ellas.

**Gloom**: Desde luego que no todo será fácil para Natsu y en mi opinión Sasuke es el antagonista perfecto para esta trama.

**BloodEdge**: -aparece Mirajane para responder- Yo no vivo en Fairy Hills porque habito una pequeña casa con mis hermanos y estoy aquí para ayudar a la autora.

**Zafir09**: Había pensado que Natsu fuera solamente Dragneel por motivos de seguridad pero tu sugerencia me hizo pensar que fuese como Luffy en ese aspecto, así que será Natsu U. Dragneel cuando Igneel desaparezca.

**Rodrigo Dragneel**: La razón por la que serán tres chicas es porque son mis magas favoritas y acertaste con una. Lucy no estará porque simplemente no me agrada para Natsu -_- Y también porque ya tengo planes para ella.

**kurai-sho**: Ya sabes, mejor tarde que nunca y tienes razón, Sasuke merece morir por lo que le hizo a Ino ;-;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como los review ya fueron respondidos sólo me queda decir una cosa, lo que sucede en éste capítulo es muy diferente de lo que pasó en el manga y sabrán la razón cuando lean.

Llega Kurai-sho con "eso" en sus manos. -Princesa, no pienso ponerme esto porque ni siquiera es mi estilo.

-Anda, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?- Lo mira con ojos tiernos y acaricia sus labios con un pulgar antes de besarlo.

-Ok amor, iré a ponérmelo- Sale de escena para revisar si le queda.

Mira a los lectores con cierta diversión. -Los ojitos de cachorrita siempre funcionan con mi príncipe.

—Eso es mío— Personaje hablando

—"Eso es mío"—Personaje pensando

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Capítulo #1

Otogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Sonido)

31 de octubre del año 327

.

.

.

.

El tiempo había transcurrido con lentitud desde la destrucción de Konohagakure no Sato y pronto el rumor de lo ocurrido se propagó como una llamarada por las demás Naciones Elementales y algunas aldeas menores que tenían relación con Konoha, incrédulos enviaron escuadrones de reconocimiento que volvieron confirmando que la aldea había dejado de existir. Mientras tanto en una cabaña abandonada cerca de Ta no Kuni (País de los Campos de Arroz) se podía apreciar a una joven mujer pelirroja con lentes que estaba sentada arrullando a una bebé pelinegra de aproximadamente dos años de edad en tanto veía por la única ventana de la estructura con cierta preocupación como el cielo se iba nublando en señal de pronta tormenta que no se hizo esperar mucho y se dejó caer con fuerza mientras la mujer cerró los ojos un poco atemorizada. Justo cuando apareció el primer trueno fue que se abrió la puerta dándole paso a un encapuchado que resultó ser Uchiha Sasuke haciendo suspirar de alivio a la pelirroja de lentes quien colocó a la pequeña pelinegra en su cuna tras dormirla y se volteó.

—_Sasuke... Tú..._— empezó a hablar pero se detuvo sin saber como abordar el tema sobre la destrucción de Konoha y asesinato de sus pobladores, ya fuese suerte o no, el pelinegro la libró de tocar el tema al ponerse a sellar objetos en un enorme pergamino.

—_Karin, prepárate porque los tres haremos un viaje muy largo_— expresó el Uchiha con una sonrisa torcida. —_El dobe y la molestia huyeron juntos tras enviar a su mocoso a una dimensión diferente de la nuestra, por lo cual iremos en búsqueda de su hijo para eliminarlo de una buena vez_— tras esas crueles palabras se rió de la misma forma cuando acabó con Konoha.

—_Sasuke..._— musitó Karin débilmente tras verlo ingresar a otra habitación mientras sentía un intenso dolor al tiempo que se perdía en los recuerdos de cuando lo conoció años atrás durante los exámenes chūnin en el Bosque de la Muerte, recordó su sonrisa y como se enamoró de él tras sentir la calidez de su chakra gracias al Kagura Shingan (Ojo de la mente de Kagura) el día que sus caminos se cruzaron por Orochimaru. Finalmente su recorrido mental acabó cuando se acordó de lo ocurrido en Tetsu no Kuni (País del Hierro) y posterior encarcelamiento en dicho lugar junto a Jūgo y Suigetsu hasta aquel día que Sasuke atacó de nuevo para liberarlos aprovechándose que la mayoría de los samurái partieron para participar en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Fue a partir de ese momento que todo vino cuesta abajo pero aún así no pudo abandonarlo y se quedó a su lado —_"Tan sólo quería ver esa sonrisa una vez más"_— pensó ella con los ojos cerrados.

.

.

.

.

Sunagakure no Sato.

Año 328

Tal y como era costumbre en esa aldea, por estar rodeada de múltiples desiertos, el día había iniciado de forma calurosa y en una de las torres se hallaba una mujer de cabello azul y ojos lila pálido observando el horizonte, alrededor de sus ojos podían apreciarse venas resaltar como señal de estar utilizando el Byakugan, un dōjutsu característico del Clan Hyūga y gracias a ello pudo percatarse que alguien se estaba acercando por detrás pero no hizo nada puesto que sabía quien era y mantuvo la vista al frente.

—_Hinata-san, debería irse a descansar_— quien habló no fue otro que Neji, su primo y actual esposo. —_Lleva demasiado tiempo con el Byakugan activo y eso podría ser perjudicial tanto para su salud como la del bebé_— esas palabras hicieron que la peliazul desactivara su dōjutsu y voltease a verlo con tristeza en su mirada.

—_No puedo hacer eso por mucho que lo desee, Neji-san_— expresó la Hyūga poniendo ambas manos en su vientre de aproximadamente seis meses de gestación. —_De sólo pensar en todas las vidas que se perdieron aquel día hace que mi corazón se estremezca y recuerde el dolor en los ojos de Sakura-san y Naruto-kun cuando me encontré con ellos durante esa misión._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**Llevaba ya una semana en compañía de su equipo rastreando a una pandilla de mercenarios que buscaban como causar problemas a la Alianza Shinobi que había fortalecido lazos después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja cuando Uchiha Obito aprovechó la debilidad de Uchiha Madara cuando éste absorbió al Jūbi para acabar con él y utilizó sus últimos momentos para otorgarle a Uzumaki Naruto su Sharingan tras lo cual murió dándole la victoria a las Naciones Ninja. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos por parte de Naruto y los Gokage (Cinco Kage's) por preservar la paz aún existían varios nukenin (ninjas renegados) y mercenarios que se resistían a formar parte de la Alianza y en cambio se dedicaron a saquear pueblos por lo que equipos de diversas aldeas eran encargados de su captura y posterior encarcelamiento a la espera de ser juzgados por sus delitos. Por esa razón el equipo 8 se había aliado con otro equipo de Konoha para investigar, se hallaban haciendo rondas de vigilancia cuando un destello rojizo acompañado de una ráfaga de viento apareció frente a ella y un joven chūnin de cabello negro que se pusieron en guardia. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando vieron al Hokage y su esposa en malas condiciones por lo cual se apresuraron a atenderlos tras ser trasladados al campamento que ambos grupos habían montado para descansar por turnos. Decir que fue sencillo sería mentir ya que ambos no dejaban de forcejear y decir incoherencias en medio de la fiebre. No fue hasta la tarde del séptimo día que Naruto y Sakura despertaron para comenzar a explicar la razón del por qué estaban ahí en ese estado. El impacto en todos fue enorme al enterarse del destino de Konoha en manos de Uchiha Sasuke, pronto las lágrimas adornaron los ojos de Hinata, Tenten y Rock Lee por la muerte de sus compañeros y sensei en el caso de los pelinegros. Los días pasaron y pronto Naruto decidió que ya era tiempo de separarse puesto que aún corrían el riesgo de ser encontrados por Sasuke. De esa forma tomaron un camino desconocido para los demás después de informarles que en Suna estaban los sobrevivientes de aquella masacre.**

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—_Desde ese día no pierdo las esperanzas en que Naruto-kun y Sakura-san regresen para reconstruir Konoha_— expresó la bella Hyūga con los ojos anegados en lágrimas al recordar también como Shino y los demás Hyūga fallecieron con excepción de su hermana Hanabi y su esposo Neji. —_La vida no es justa, Neji-san_— finalmente Hinata no aguantó más y rompió a llorar por la tristeza que sentía, por lo que su primo la acogió entre sus brazos y deseó que todo volviera a la normalidad.

.

.

.

.

Earthland.

Julio año 777

Doce años habían pasado desde que Igneel adoptó a Natsu tras hallarlo en el bosque y apenas el pelirrosa comenzó a hablar fue adiestrado en el arte de Ka no Metsuryū no Mahō (Dragón Slayer de Fuego), de igual forma le enseñó a leer y también los conceptos básicos del chakra que leyó en aquel pergamino propiedad del Uzumaki Dragneel. Por las noches solía relatarle historias sobre ninjas que lo emocionaron, sobre todo si se trataba de un rubio de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas luchando contra formidables enemigos y míticas bestias con colas, algo que el pelirrosa quería recrear en su infantil mente.

En el 6 de julio del año 777, el imponente dragón de escamas rojas decidió que había llegado el momento de dejar solo a Natsu para que éste siguiera su camino sin él. Así fue como al día siguiente, Igneel y muchos otros dragones desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Luego de algunos días en una búsqueda sin éxito por los alrededores, Natsu tomó sus pertenencias y abandonó el bosque donde había vivido varios años, más que dispuesto a explorar otros lugares en busca de su padre adoptivo.

Una semana pasó desde entonces y actualmente se hallaba recorriendo un pueblo abandonado cuando observó cerca de ahí a una chica de cabello escarlata luchando contra varios hombres mucho mayor que ella. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que esa chica tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y vestía con unos harapos mientras llevaba un par de espadas con las cuales apenas se podía defender.

—_¡Karyū no Hōkō! (rugido del dragón de fuego)— _el silencio fue roto por ese grito y la chica volteó a ver para hallarse con una corriente de fuego, en ese momento quedó paralizada por el miedo y cerró los ojos resignada al no poder defenderse. Los minutos pasaron y al no sentir nada de calor, se atrevió a abrirlos. Miró su entorno y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en aquel pueblo, más bien se hallaba sobre la cima de un árbol. Con algo de timidez, alzó la mirada y lo primero que notó fueron unos ojos verde oscuro que estaban viéndola fijamente, además de una alborotada cabellera rosada. Un suave sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas cuando supo que aquella persona era un chico de edad parecida a la suya y que la estaba cargando entre sus brazos como si fuera una especie de princesa. _—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada malo con esos idiotas?_

—_¿Q-quién e-eres? ¿Y cómo me rescataste? Esos hombres eran demasiado fuertes para ser vencidos fácilmente_— la pelirroja soltó todas sus dudas observando que el chico no tenía signos de haber luchado por su ropa intacta.

—_¿Are? Me llamo Natsu U. Dragneel y la verdad no vencí a ninguno, simplemente usé una distracción para sacarte de ahí sin problemas y con una pequeña ayuda_— el pelirrosa le ofreció una gran sonrisa y bajó de un salto al suelo tras asegurarse que el peligro había pasado. —_Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Yo ya te dije el mío._

—_E-Erza S-Scarlet..._— titubeó en voz baja al ver que Natsu aún no la había bajado y parecía que no pensaba hacerlo, aún así guardó silencio al respecto por la vergüenza que sentía. —_E-es un p-placer c-conocerte._

—_El gusto es mío, Erza_— el Dragneel volvió a sonreír de manera amplia y finalmente la bajó de sus brazos, realizó un par de estiramientos para relajar la tensión acumulada en ellos y fijó su verde mirada en la chica de cabello rojo. —_Espero volver a verte algún día, por lo pronto cuídate mucho Erza._

—_¡E-espera, N-Natsu!_— la pelirroja le tomó de su bufanda al verlo dar media vuelta para irse y se armó de valor para decirle lo que deseaba. —_Y-yo... No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir y quiero saber si puedo acompañarte, te juro que no seré ninguna molestia. Sólo no quiero estar sola ahora que perdí todo lo que tenía_— sin poderlo evitar, algunas lágrimas salieron de su ojo visible.

—_Está bien Erza, puedes venir conmigo_— aunque en un principio iba a negarse, no pudo hacerlo cuando escuchó que no tenía a nadie y soltó un suspiro pues entendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando. Colocó una mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja y le ofreció una sonrisa amplia por segunda vez. —_Sólo no llores, ¿de acuerdo? Alguien con ese color de ojos no debería llorar, de otra forma serían más fáciles de apreciar_— le secó los ojos con una mano y tomó la mochila que andaba para buscar algo de ropa dentro, tras unos minutos halló unas prendas femeninas y se las dio. —_Ten, estoy seguro que la ropa de mi madre te servirá mucho... Ella ya no puede usarla en donde está ahora_— el chico pelirrosa no dijo más y se dio vuelta para darle oportunidad de cambiarse.

—_N-Natsu, y-ya puedes voltea_r— la voz de la pelirroja le sacó de sus pensamientos y la observó de reojo unos segundos para quedar de frente. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del Dragneel al ver como ese conjunto le quedó bien, éste consistía en una blusa roja con bordes blancos al igual que un círculo en la parte frontal. Le complementaba una falda del mismo estilo que la blusa, bajó la falda llevaba un short gris oscuro hasta las rodillas. —_G-gracias por no dejarme andar así Natsu, te lo agradezco mucho_.

—_No me des las gracias que sólo es temporal, apenas podamos conseguirte algo de ropa tendrás que regresarme el traje de mi madre. Es una de las pocas cosas que tengo de ella y por eso las cuido mucho_— una segunda sonrisa adornó sus labios y agitó la cabeza para verla. —_En fin andando, Erza. Hay un pueblo a unos días de aquí y podremos conseguirte algo de vestir a cambio de ayudarles... Y quizás un par de armas nuevas, se nota a simple vista que están en un muy pésimo estado_— volvió a colocarse su mochila en la espalda y empezó a caminar seguido de la chica con cabello escarlata mientras sacaba de su ropa un chistoso monedero en forma de sapo, contó el dinero que había dentro y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que aún tenía lo suficiente para una noche de hospedaje con cena incluida.

—_O-oye Natsu, cuando me ayudaste allá atrás... Usaste magia, ¿cierto? ¿Crees poder ayudarme a desarrollar la mía? Sólo fui capaz de usarla una vez y no he podido hacerlo de nuevo, por favor ayúdame Natsu... No quiero perder a alguien si puedo evitarlo_— Erza apartó la mirada y apretó los puños para contener las lágrimas cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza que la hizo voltear.

—_De acuerdo Erza, te ayudaré pero será hasta que lleguemos al pueblo más cercano. Debo comprar provisiones y algunas otras cosas que vamos a necesitar para tu entrenamiento, ¿te parece?_— el pelirrosa sonrió con los ojos cerrados y le dio la espalda. —_Anda y sube, nos queda un largo camino que recorrer y será mejor que evites caminar por tus heridas._

—_¡Gracias Natsu! Ya verás que no te arrepentirás_— la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa con otra y se sonrojó leve al oír sus palabras, aún así se montó en la espalda del pelirrosa rodeándole el cuello y éste la sujetó de ambas piernas para retomar el viaje, ignorando lo que sucedía con su nueva compañera de viaje. —_"Natsu es tan cálido y diferente... Me hace sentir protegida..."_— la chica de cabello rojo cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación que le producía el Dragneel y se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta. Varias horas transcurrieron y Erza finalmente despertó algo desorientada al no reconocer su entorno. Justo cuando iba a ponerse en pie para recorrer el lugar, fue que aparecieron dos pelirrosas cargando varios troncos y comida que depositaron con cuidado e iniciaron una fogata que sirviera para cocinar. Tan pronto el fuego estuvo encendido, ambos Dragneel voltearon a verla con grandes sonrisas y uno de ellos desapareció sin decir nada. —_Natsu... ¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¿¡Cómo es que había otro igual a ti!?_

—_Son clones mágicos, actualmente sólo soy capaz de hacer uno con mis reservas de magia_— el mago de cabello rosa se giró hacia la comida en el fuego para evitar que se quemase, lo que menos quería era darle pescado negro a su compañera de viaje. Al cabo de unos minutos, le ofreció uno de ellos ya listo y sonrió. —_Anda y cómete esto, pero ten cuidado que lleva espinas y apenas termines ve a descansar que lo necesitas mucho._

—_De acuerdo y gracias otra vez, Natsu_— la chica de cabello escarlata comió cuidando de no tragarse nada indebido, por su parte el pelirrosa empezó a armar una tienda de campaña donde pudieran pasar la noche.

—_Bien, ya esto está listo para que puedas dormir. Sólo espero que no te moleste compartir la tienda, es todo lo que tengo en este momento_— el Dragneel se rascó una mejilla y volteó a verla con sus ojos verde oscuro. —_Aunque deberías entrar primero, yo iré después porque debo hacer algunas cosas antes_— Natsu no dijo más y se levantó con la mochila bajo un brazo para buscar un lugar adecuado sin descuidar la tienda. Por su parte, Erza acabó pronto su cena y se retiró al interior de la tienda para dormir. Un par de horas transcurrieron y la pelirroja se levantó al no poder conciliar el sueño, debido a eso salió buscando a su nuevo compañero. Cerca del improvisado campamento, estaba Natsu dormido y abrazando una fotografía iluminada por el resplandor del fuego.

En ella podía observarse a un hombre bronceado de largo cabello rubio con ojos azules, tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla y en su frente estaba una especie de placa metálica con un extraño símbolo. Portaban un chaleco verde oscuro sobre una camisa negra de mangas largas, asimismo vestía un pantalón naranja con unas extrañas botas en los pies. A su lado estaba una mujer de cabello largo color rosa claro y ojos verdes, al igual que el rubio llevaba un chaleco pero crema oscuro que tenía un círculo blanco con una cruz roja del lado izquierdo. Vestía una blusa roja con blanco y un pequeño short gris oscuro, también usaba esas extrañas botas hasta media pierna y tenía puestos unos guantes negros hasta arriba de los codos.

—_"¿Serán los padres de Natsu? Se parece mucho a ambos, de seguro fueron felices los tres"_— la chica pelirroja tomó asiento junto al dormido Dragneel y se apoyó en él cerrando los ojos. —_"Sí... En definitiva... Natsu... Es cálido..."_— fue el último pensamiento que Erza tuvo ese día antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Desde aquel día pasaron alrededor de dos meses en los cuales seguían viajando mientras aprovechaban los escasos momentos libres para entrenar junto y Erza finalmente fue capaz de manipular su magia sin problemas. Investigando, supieron que la magia de ella se conocía como re-equipo y que sería capaz de almacenar múltiples armas o armaduras conforme fueran creciendo sus reservas de magia.

Iniciando su tercer mes como compañeros de viaje, ambos llegaron a un ciudad llamada Magnolia. Según ciertos rumores que escucharon durante el trayecto, en ese lugar existía un gremio de magos bastante popular y decidieron unirse tras mucho discutirlo. Aunque al inicio Natsu quería seguir viajando, fue convencido rápidamente debido a la paliza que la maga pelirroja le propinó por su terquedad de no querer establecerse en un gremio.

Tan pronto pusieron un pie en esa ciudad, comenzaron a preguntar sobre la ubicación del gremio en cuestión y acabaron frente a un enorme edificio. Se vieron a los ojos con grandes sonrisas y empujaron las grandes puertas llamando la atención de los presentes, en especial la de un pequeño anciano que se acercó a ambos.

—_Buenas tardes, jóvenes. Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar y soy el tercer líder de Fairy Tail, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?_— aquel anciano se presentó alzando una mano y les sonrió abiertamente.

—_¡Viejo, queremos unirnos a Fairy Tail!_— exclamó entusiasmado el pelirrosa y a cambio recibió un golpe por parte de su compañera que lo dejó enterrado en el piso e inconsciente ante el asombro de los presentes que no se esperaban algo así.

—_Discúlpelo Makarov-san, pero a veces Natsu olvida comportarse correctamente con sus mayores_— la pelirroja se inclinó respetuosa antes de presentarse. —_Me llamo Erza Scarlet, manejo la magia de telequinesis y re-equipo._

—_Y yo soy Natsu U. Dragneel, un dragon slayer cuyo elemento es el fuego y también me especializo en clones mágicos_— nadie supo como, pero de un punto a otro el Dragneel estaba de pie como si no hubiera sido golpeado minutos antes. —_Y como ya dije, queremos formar parte del gremio_.

—_En ese caso bienvenidos a esta familia, mocosos. ¡Macao, ven a ponerles la marca del gremio!_— un joven de cabello azul puntiagudo que vestía una camisa azul manga larga y un pantalón gris claro se acercó a ambos con un objeto en sus manos. Natsu la pidió de color rojo en el hombro derecho y Erza de color azul claro en el hombro izquierdo. —_¡Hagamos fiesta por los nuevos miembros!_— todos los presentes apoyaron la idea y dio inicio a una gran celebración.

—_"Natsu, gracias por rescatarme. Te estoy en verdad agradecida, no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu compañía todos estos meses"_— Erza simplemente sonrió viendo a su compañero pelirrosa que escribía algo en un pequeño cuaderno cuando fue interrumpido por un chico menor de cabello negro que estaba vestido con unos simples calzoncillos y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

—_"Mamá, papá, Igneel... Acabo de unirme a un gremio y ya hice una amiga llamada Erza Scarlet. Ojalá estuvieran aquí para conocerla porque algo me dice que se llevarían bien, en especial contigo mamá. Sólo espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, realmente quiero conocerlos y descuiden, no los odio por abandonarme aunque me gustaría saber porque lo hicieron. De todas formas, quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mí y por esa razón seré el mejor mago ninja que el reino de Fiore haya visto. ¡Ya lo verán!_— cualquiera que se acercara al cuaderno abierto sobre la barra, podía observar detenidamente una especie de carta escrita por Natsu.

.

.

.

Antigua Aldea Rosemary.

Enero, año 778

Algunos meses habían pasado desde que Natsu y Erza se unieron a Fairy Tail en la ciudad de Magnolia, cuando en un pueblo desierto se abrió una especie de vórtice oscuro y de ahí salieron tres figuras. Una de ellas era un joven adulto de cabello negro peinado hacia abajo, traía puesta una gabardina y alrededor del cuello llevaba tres collares como adorno y una especie de pañuelo azul en la cabeza, bajo la gabardina tenía una camisa cerrada azul de cuello alto y mangas largas, además de un pantalón azul grisáceo y unas sandalias negras. En su cintura podía apreciarse una espada de mango azul y funda del mismo color. A su lado estaba una mujer de cabello rojo con ojos del mismo color y usaba lentes, ella vestía una blusa blanca de mangas largas y un short negro que llegaba por encima de las rodillas complementado por uñas botas altas color gris. En sus brazos traía a una niña pelinegra de ojos iguales a los suyos que parecía tener alrededor de cinco años.

—_Tsk, estúpido dobe_— musitó el pelinegro irritado viendo alrededor. —_Tardé demasiado en juntar el chakra necesario para abrir el mismo portal que utilizó hace tres años, lo bueno es que podré buscar a su mocoso para matarlo ahora que no puede defenderse_— soltó una carcajada llena de malicia y alzó los ojos al cielo. —_"Sólo espera, Naruto, tu hijo no vivirá mucho tiempo y planeo asegurarme que así sea"_

* * *

Se ve una gran sala con un bello arbol al fondo recién decorado mientras la escarcha cuelga del techo y las esferas brillan con las luces multicolores del árbol con los regalos debajo del mismo. -Quedó muy bien igual que el capítulo, ¿verdad? Espero q les gustara como quedó ya que disfruté escribiéndolo.

Aparece de nuevo Kurai-sho. -Linda, hay que revisar el pavo y el pollo asados porque nuestros invitados no tardan en llegar, además de los paquetes de ramen instantáneo- Le dedica una suave sonrisa mientras carga una enorme cacerola con agua para la sopa.

-Sí, ya hice el encargo desde la mañana- El pelinegro asiente y vuelve a salir de escena tras despedirse de los lectores. -Bueno, como pueden ver tengo cosas que hacer y supervisar para esta noche tan especial, espero que pasen una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos- Una peliblanca de ojos azules grita desde la cocina.

-Yami-san, necesito ayuda! Ocupamos una mesa más grande ya que viene todo el gremio a cenar y debo llamar a la aseguradora y ver si tienen seguro por destrozos ocasionados en fiestas- Pasa el novio de la autora con un traje rojo. -Se le ve muy bien esa ropa, Kurai-san- Expresa Mirajane mientras éste se pone rojo.

PD: ¡Feliz Navidad les desea Kurai-sho, Kurayami no Kurai, Mirajane Strauss y demás personajes de Naruto/Fairy Tail!


	3. Capítulo 2: Fairy Tail

Aparece Mirajane al lado de una pantalla. —Hoy Kurayami-san no se encuentra pero les dejó algunas explicaciones— enciende la pantalla y varios textos empiezan a salir.

Nota 1: Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar este crossover y de paso decir que lean el capítulo anterior ya que cambié la forma en que Natsu y Erza se conocieron. Lo segundo es informar que dejaré en hiatus indefinido mis demás historias por falta de inspiración y una computadora donde escribir.

Nota 2: He leído sus reviews por lo cual tras mucho pensarlo y leer algunos fanfics NatsuHarem, he decidido hacer un harem de 10 CHICAS EN TOTAL y 5 de ellas que pertenecen al gremio ya fueron elegidas por mí. Reitero una vez más que Lucy Heartfilia no estará y mucho menos Levy McGarden o Kana Alberona. De modo que les dejo a ustedes la elección de las chicas restantes con una condición: No se aceptan más magas de Fairy Tail y si desean que Yukino, Hisui E. Fiore, Ultear, Meredy o cualquier otra maga sea novia de Natsu, tendrán que dar motivos para incluir a dicha maga además de una trama convincente para que el pelirrosa las conozca antes de la saga de Tenroujima. Pido esto porque lo menos que deseo es hacer de Natsu un rompeovarios y que todas caigan mágicamente a sus pies. No, yo quiero que él se enamore conviviendo con ellas. Otro punto importante a aclarar es que Natsu tendrá la misma edad que Erza y Mirajane, que según tengo entendido ambas tienen 19 años cuando inicia el manga de Fairy Tail.

Nota 3: Esto es más que todo para los fieles lectores del manga, si no eres uno que está al día entonces no leas esta nota porque daré spoiler... Sólo para aclarar, aquí Natsu no será E.N.D. y mucho menos tendrá relación sanguínea con Zeref Dragneel. Recuerden que Natsu es un Uzumaki Haruno y que Igneel le puso Dragneel porque sí. Dicho esto, es hora de ir con los reviews.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**kurai-sho**: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, en cuanto al pensamiento de Karin lo tomé del manga posterior a la muerte de Danzō y tienes razón, la presentación de Natsu es igual a la de Luffy pero es culpa de Hiro por dibujarlo al principio con el estilo de One Piece.

**Zafir09**: No te preocupes, ella no será una vengadora y es idéntica a Karin en cierto modo, más adelante sabrás porque. La verdad no soy tan fan de la Hinata de Kishimoto, siento que ella pudo ser más que una simple ama de casa que se la pasa haciendo bufandas . Aquí acabó siendo la líder de su Clan junto a Neji y ambos cambiaron a los Hyūga con ayuda de Naruto. Sobre el harem, adivinaste a tres de las cinco chicas del gremio que serán pareja de Natsu.

**NEKO AISAKA**: ¡Claro que sí! *-* El NErza manda, ellos dos son hermosos juntos. Ojalá llegue a pasar y que Erza se olvide del princeso de Jellal ewe xD

**Gloom B**: Sí, el NejiHina nadie se lo esperaba y la verdad es así como me imaginé que hubiera pasado todo si a Kishimoto no le hubiese dado por evangelizar a Sasuke gracias a los antiguos Hokage. Sobre Naruto y Sakura, su paradero es desconocido pero volverán a salir y ambos traerán muchas sorpresas.

**jbadillodavila**: ... Creo que te equivocaste, esto no es Facebook para poner eso.

**alexzero**: Aquí tienes y disculpa el retraso, Sasuke morirá y aunque aún no decido como será, acepto sugerencias.

**Akuma no Ryu**: Sí, concuerdo contigo y no te preocupes por eso, Sasuke morirá. Sí, muchas cosas del cannon serán diferentes y en éste capítulo se muestran algunas, entre ellas a Happy. Además que Natsu no será tan tonto como en el cannon, después de todo su madre era la chica más inteligente de su generación siendo superada por Shino y Shikamaru.

**leknyn**: Es verdad, Naruto tenía de su lado dos dōjutsus, a Kurama y sus técnicas... ¿Pero cuál hubiera sido el chiste ganarle a Sasuke? Además Sakura estaba a su lado y ella recién había salido de un parto bastante largo, era obvio que el Uzumaki rubio no iba a ponerla en riesgo si podía evitarlo. De haberse puesto a pelear contra el Uchiha, éste hubiera aprovechado un descuido de Naruto para matar a Sakura y eso habría arruinado parte de la trama. Por esa razón Naruto prefirió mil veces realizar una retirada estratégica para no poner en peligro de muerte a su esposa. Y no olvides que Natsu es el prota mientras Sasuke tiene el papel de antagonista principal.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Bien! Con los reviews ya contestados pasen a leer y disfruten el capítulo.

—_Eso no es mío_— personaje hablando.

—_"Eso no es mío"_— personaje pensando.

Disclaimer:

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

* * *

Capítulo 2: Fairy Tail

¤~Puerto de Hargeon, Año 784~¤

En la estación de aquella ciudad, se había detenido el tren y el boletero iba caminando por los vagones con una sonrisa al ver que no hubo inconveniente alguno durante el viaje cuando una fina voz llamó su atención. Lleno de curiosidad, se acercó al sitio del cual provenía y pudo observar a un gato de color azul que traía una bolsa verde atada al cuello. Atrás del felino estaba un joven de cabello rosa alborotado y parecía estar mal pues su rostro dio esa impresión. El pelirrosa tenía puesta en su cuello una bufanda blanca de escamas, asimismo portaba una camisa roja con bordes blancos, en las mangas traía bordados un par de círculos. Bajo esa camisa, estaba un chaleco negro que dejaba ver su torso bastante marcado y por último, vestía un pantalón blanco adornado con un faldón negro encima. Con ayuda de aquel hombre uniformado, el joven de cabello rosado pudo ponerse en pie y se sostuvo de la ventana.

—_Nunca más volveré a montar en tren_— expresó con ese mareo que empeoró dándole náuseas, casi al extremo de querer vomitar en el transporte.

—_¡Vamos! La información que recibimos dice que Salamander debe estar en esta ciudad_— dijo el azulado felino caminando hacia la salida del vagón. Una vez afuera volteó la mirada y notó que el tren comenzó a andar con su compañero adentro. —_Ah, se va_— fue todo lo que dijo mientras escuchaba el grito de auxilio por parte del pelirrosa.

En otra parte de la ciudad y dentro de una tienda estaba una joven rubia examinando el local con atención. Traía una blusa ajustada de color blanco con detalles azules y una falda tableada azul, del lado derecho portaba un manojo de llaves y en la parte posterior izquierda un látigo enrollado. Su cabello tenía un mechón atado con un pequeño lazo y unas botas negras a la mitad de sus pantorrillas completaron el cuadro.

—_¿¡Ah!? ¿Cómo que esta es la única tienda de artículos mágicos en la ciudad?_— reclamó aquella chica con cierta incredulidad y soltó un suspiro decepcionada. —_Vaya, parece que sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en este sitio._

—_Bueno, Hargeon se especializa más en la pesca que en magia. Además, son muy pocos los magos de la ciudad y por esa razón existe esta tienda es para los magos que vienen de paso_— explicó el anciano dependiente viéndola con seriedad. —_Vamos, no digas eso. Seguramente si miras mi mercancía podrías hallar algo que en verdad te sirva_— mientras hablaba, la chica recorrió el negocio observando los anaqueles cuando un objeto llamó su atención.

—_¡El perrito blanco! Llevo mucho tiempo buscando su llave_— exclamó la rubia con felicidad y se dirigió al propietario. —_¿Cuánto cuesta?_

—_Veinte mil jewels_— se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo por la declaración del anciano y la joven volvió a la carga.

—_Quería saber, ¿cuánto cuesta realmente, señor guapo?_— la chica se inclinó de forma seductora para que el dueño observara su escote mientras un suave sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Tras unos minutos la venta se concretó y ella salió del local con esa llave en su poder. —_Al final sólo me descontó 1000 jewels_— iba bastante molesta y pateó un buzón en señal de descontento. —_¿¡Acaso mi atractivo sexual tiene tan poco valor!?_— mientras se desquitaba con aquel objeto, un grupo de mujeres pasó corriendo hacia una pequeña multitud que llamó su atención. —_Me pregunto que sucederá_— no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir una respuesta.

—_¡Es Salamander-sama!_— era lo que se escuchaba por parte del gentío femenino.

—_¿Salamander? ¿Se refieren al mago ninja que controla el fuego?_— dijo con ilusión mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo. —_Parece que es muy popular, me pregunto cual será su aspecto_— se fue acercando despacio a la multitud con curiosidad para saber como era él en verdad. Del otro lado del nutrido grupo iba caminando el pelirrosa quien finalmente pudo escapar del tren.

—_Ugh, ya tuve suficiente de viajes en tren por un tiempo_— expresó el chico avanzando como si estuviera ebrio. —_Y el trayecto me dio mucha hambre._

—_No tenemos dinero, Natsu_— respondió el felino azul que iba a su lado.

—_Oye, Happy. Probablemente ellos quisieron decir Igneel cuando escuchamos hablar sobre Salamander, ¿cierto?_— cuestionó Natsu con expresión cansada.

—_¡Aye! Sólo puedo pensar en Igneel cuando hablan sobre "Dragón de fuego"_— replicó el recién nombrado Happy con una de sus patas alzadas.

—_También pienso lo mismo_— mencionó el pelirrosa alzando ambos puños emocionado, mientras seguía caminando notó a aquella conglomeración hablar y pudo escuchar "Salamander". —_¡Mira Happy, están hablando de él!_— en tanto ambos se dirigían a ese lugar, dentro de la multitud estaba la joven rubia observando a un hombre alto de cabello azul marino, éste portaba una capa color azul casi negro con bordes dorados, una camisa blanca y un pantalón rojo con zapatos negros. Del lado derecho tenía un tatuaje con forma de eslabón sobre una ceja.

—_"Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido"_— la rubia se llevó las manos al pecho con una mirada extraña. —_"E...espera, ¿qué me está pasando?"_— se preguntó internamente mientras veía al llamado Salamander. —_"¿Es por ser un mago reconocido? ¿Es por eso que mi corazón está acelerado? Estoy... posiblemente..."_

—_¡Igneel! ¡Igneel!_— en ese momento llegó el pelirrosa abriéndose paso entre la multitud femenina con dificultad y cayó al piso de rodillas con una enorme sonrisa que pronto se borró de su rostro. —_¿Are? ¿Quién eres tú?_

—_Probablemente me conozcas como... Salamander_— respondió el peliazul con una mano en el rostro y abrió los ojos impactado cuando lo vio dar media vuelta para irse. —_¿¡Ya te vas!?_— dijo y algunas jóvenes comenzaron a agredir al pelirrosa exigiendo que se disculpara por su comportamiento. —_Chicas, creo que es suficiente. Estoy seguro que no lo hizo a propósito— _ajeno a su alrededor no se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo veía la joven rubia mientras él escribía algo en un papel_._—Toma mi autógrafo, así puedes enseñárselo a tus amigos.

—_No lo quiero_— dijo secamente Natsu antes de ser arrojado por las furiosas mujeres que no toleraron más su actitud.

—_No era él_— expresó Happy al lado del caído pelirrosa mientras veía la multitud con indiferencia.

—_Aprecio la efusiva bienvenida que me dieron, pero tengo asuntos pendientes en el puerto, por favor discúlpenme_— chasqueó los dedos y una columna de fuego apareció bajo sus pies alzándolo del suelo. —_Tendremos una fiesta en el barco esta noche y están todas invitadas_—fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse sobre el fuego.

—_Es realmente repugnante_— se oyó decir a espaldas del gato azul y el pelirrosa que voltearon a ver inmediatamente hallando a una sonriente rubia con una mano alzada. —_Muchas gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Lucy_— sus palabras lograron que ambos se confundieran al no saber porque les agradeció.

.

.

.

Dentro de un restaurante estaban los tres comiendo, aunque Happy y el pelirrosa prácticamente se hallaban devorándolo todo de una forma brutal, balbuceando palabras de agradecimiento entre cada bocado. Por su parte, Lucy veía aquella escena con nerviosismo y las manos frente a su rostro para evitar que los restos de comida salieran volando hacia ella.

—_Natsu y Happy, ¿cierto? Entiendo lo que tratáis de decir, pero... ¿Podríais comer más despacio? De lo contrario la comida quedará esparcida por todo el local_— mencionó con cuidado, no sabía como iban a reaccionar ante esa petición y siguió hablando al ver que ninguno le hizo caso. —_Ese tal Salamander estaba usando una magia prohibida de amor. Se supone que las personas terminan enamorándose de portador, es despreciable que la esté utilizando para llamar la atención de las chicas._

—_Ya veo_— expresó Natsu con un muslo de pollo en su boca mientras Happy comía gustoso un enorme pescado.

—_Sé que no lo parece pero también soy maga, aunque no pertenezco a un gremio todavía. Donde deseo entrar tiene muchos magos y me da la impresión que no será fácil entrar en él, aún así siento que voy a terminar formando parte de ese gremio. Apuesto que podré hacer grandes cosas ahí_— apoyó el mentón en sus manos y sonrió de forma soñadora. —_Como sea, ¿estáis buscando a alguien?_

—_Sí, estamos buscando a Igneel. Oímos rumores sobre Salamander visitando la ciudad y por eso vinimos, pero no era él. Realmente creí que se trataba de Igneel_— el pesar adornó el rostro del pelirrosa y soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

—_Éste Salamander no parece una salamandra_— bromeó Happy y cogió otro pescado.

—_¿Cómo puede un humano parecerse a una salamandra?_— preguntó Lucy con el rostro azul debido a la lógica de ambos.

—_¿Eh? Él no es un humano, Igneel es un dragón_— Natsu la vio de manera despreocupada por la posible reacción de la rubia.

—_¿¡Cómo carajos queréis que algo de esas dimensiones esté dentro de la ciudad!?_— gritó Lucy con los ojos en blanco, Natsu y Happy quedaron estupefactos pues ella tenía razón. —_¿¡En serio acaban de notarlo!?_— soltó un suspiro agotada y se puso de pie dejando algo de dinero para pagar por la comida. —_En fin, ya debo irme. Fue un placer conocerlos_— y dando media vuelta se alejó hacia la salida del restaurante.

—_¡Muchas gracias por la comida!_— cuando volvió a ver se encontró con los dos de rodillas en el suelo, aquello la avergonzó en exceso y expresó que estaban a mano tras ayudarla liberándola del efecto provocado por el peliazul en la plaza. —_Te equivocas, no siento que te ayudé en lo absoluto... ¡Oh, lo tengo!_— se puso de pie y fue a buscar su mochila de donde sacó el autógrafo firmado por Salamander. —_Toma, esto servirá._

—_¡Ni creas que pienso aceptarlo!_— gritó indignada y salió del local. Minutos después pasó frente a un puesto de revistas y compró un ejemplar de la Weekly Sorcerer. Se dirigió más calmada a un parque con el objetivo de hallar un sitio donde leerla tranquila. —_Vaya, Fairy Tail ha vuelto a causar problemas. ¿Qué rayos sucede con ellos? Destruyeron la guarida de ladrones llevándose de paso siete viviendas de civiles. ¡Oh, mira, hay un poster de Mirajane!_— dijo con una gran sonrisa. —_Fairy Tail, definitivamente me uniré a ellos._

—_Ya veo. Así que deseas formar parte de Fairy Tail_— habló el peliazul de antes mientras salía de unos arbustos sobresaltando a Lucy que se alejó con rapidez. —_Oye, te estuve buscando en muchos lugares. Quería invitar a una hermosa señorita como tú a la fiesta de mi barco._

—_¿¡Eh!? ¡Antes que nada, déjame decirte que tu magia no me hará efecto otra vez! El punto débil de esa técnica es saber de su existencia, cuanto más sepa la persona, menos le hará efecto_— alzó un dedo para enfatizar su punto de vista.

—_Ya sabía que eras una maga cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Está bien, sólo deseo que vengas a la fiesta, eso me haría muy feliz_— le sonrió el mago de cabello azul.

—_No iré con un chico tan desagradable a una fiesta_— Lucy empezó a caminar para alejarse de él. —_Eres un idiota que simplemente finge ser un mago popular._

—_¡Espera! Tú... Buscas entrar en Fairy Tail, ¿cierto?_— la rubia detuvo sus pasos y volvió a verlo. —_Dime, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar sobre Salamander? ¿El famoso mago ninja?_

—_¿Uh? Espera... Tú, ¿acaso perteneces al gremio de Fairy Tail?_— cuestionó asombrada y con las mejillas rojas por la emoción.

—_Por supuesto que sí, puedo hablar con el jefe para que entres a nuestro gremio_— el peliazul se señaló a sí mismo y sonrió un poco.

—_¡Será una bonita fiesta la tuya!— _los ojos de Lucy fueron reemplazados por corazones mientras se apoyaba en Salamander. —_¿¡Realmente seré maga de Fairy Tail?_

—_Desde luego, pero por favor no le digas a nadie de lo que hablamos_— dio media vuelta y se alejó alzando una mano. —_Te veré en la fiesta entonces._

—_¡Vale, a sus órdenes!_— segundos después abrió los ojos de forma graciosa al percatarse de algo. —_¿¡Ehh!? ¡Volví a caer de nuevo en su truco! ... Bah, ¿qué importa? ¡Podré ser parte de Fairy Tail!_— saltó totalmente emocionada y se rió entre dientes. —_Sólo tendré que ser amable con ese tarado hasta tener la marca del gremio._

.

.

.

—_¡Uf, comí demasiado! Aunque todo estaba tan delicioso_— Natsu iba caminando por las calles más altas de Hargeon y Happy se detuvo viendo un barco solitario en el océano.

—_¡Oh, es cierto! Ese Salamander habló de dar una fiesta exclusiva en su barco_— a su lado estaba el pelirrosa con náuseas y evitando ver la embarcación. —_Vamos Natsu, no te pongas así sólo por imaginártelo._

—_¡Mira, ese es el barco de Salamander-sama!_— un par de chicas estaban cerca y llamaron la atención de ambos compañeros. —_Yo también quería ir, pero no conseguí invitación. ¡Es injusto!_

—_¿Salamander?_— la otra chica le miró con duda al no saber de lo que estaba hablando.

—_¿No le conoces? Es un grandioso mago que está visitando la ciudad_— la primera chica que habló le dirigió una sonrisa acompañada de un semblante soñador. —_Dicen que pertenece al famoso gremio de Fairy Tail y que también conoce algunos trucos ninja. Por eso le conocen como el mago ninja._

—_¿Mago ninja?_— repitió el pelirrosa distanciado y miró hacia donde estaba el navío, inmediatamente volvió a sentir ganas de expulsar la comida y se quedó en cuclillas observando ese vehículo. —_Fairy Tail..._

.

.

.

Dentro del barco la fiesta iba viento en popa, tanto en el exterior como en el interior. Las diferentes invitadas disfrutaban de los aperitivos y entablaban interesantes conversaciones mientras en el salón de baile se desarrollaba una escena distinta.

—_Así que, ¿te llamas Lucy? Es un bonito nombre_— el anfitrión del evento comenzó a servir vino en dos finas copas. —_Vamos a brindar, por una hermosa noche._

—_¿No deberías estar con tus demás invitadas?_— el nerviosismo de Lucy se manifestó y una ligera gota de sudor recorrió su rostro lentamente.

—_Eso no importa, lo que más quería era beber contigo_— chasqueó los dedos y unas burbujas de vino se alzaron en el aire. —_Abre la boca y el vino entrará despacio._

—_"¡Qué imbécil! Bueno, sólo debo ser paciente y esto terminará pronto"_— la rubia esperó que el líquido se acercara pero supo que algo andaba mal y se puso de pie arrojando las burbujas a un lado con un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo. —_¿Qué se supone tratas de hacer dándome ese somnífero?_

—_Oh, vaya... ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?_— una mueca de desilusión adornó el rostro de Salamander y éste inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

—_Veo que lo entendiste mal... Quiero ser maga de Fairy Tail pero no tengo ningún interés romántico en alguien tan desagradable como tú_— la rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido ya que estaba molesta por esa situación.

—_Tsk, al parecer no eres una buena chica como creí que eras_— se rió entre dientes de forma sarcástica. —_Te hubieras ahorrado salir herida de haber aceptado el vino, es una lástima que sea todo lo contrario._

—_¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?_— de la nada, un par de manos la sujetaron de ambos brazos y Lucy miró hacia atrás hallándose con unos cuantos tipos de pésima apariencia, los cuales reían burlonamente.

—_Buen trabajo el que hiciste con esta chica, Salamander-sama_— habló uno de aquellos hombres relamiéndose los labios. —_Hace tiempo no teníamos a una tan hermosa en nuestras manos._

—_¿¡Qué está pasando!?_— exclamó la rubia bastante nerviosa. —_¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

—_Bienvenida a nuestro barco de esclavos, Lucy_— una sonrisa llena de malicia apareció en el rostro del mago viéndola a los ojos. —_Será mejor que guardes silencio hasta que hayamos llegado a Bosco, de seguro pagarán mucho dinero por alguien como tú._

—_¿¡Qué...!? ¿Bosco...? Pero... ¿¡Y Fairy Tail!?_— la dura realidad golpeó a la joven maga y bajó su cabeza sin creerlo del todo. —_"N-No, esto no puede estar pasándome... ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer cosas como estas? ¡Él es un monstruo!"_— en ese momento recordó algo y tanteó su pierna derecha con una mano.

—_¿Hm? Llaves de los portales, significa que eres una maga estelar... Bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse_— el propietario del bote caminó hacia una ventana. —_Sólo magos que tienen contratos pueden usarlas, así que esto no tiene ninguna utilidad para mí_— arrojó las llaves por el espacio abierto y tomó un fierro extremadamente caliente. —_Ahora, lo primero será marcarte como nuestra esclava. Sé que está caliente pero tendrás que soportarlo, preciosa._

—_"¿Acaso... Los magos de Fairy Tail son como este tipo?"_— Lucy ya estaba al borde del colapso y las lágrimas en sus ojos eran clara muestra del estado emocional que tenía en ese momento. —_"¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude!"_— en ese preciso instante, el techo del salón fue atravesado llamando la atención de los presentes y una figura cayó frente a ellos. —_¿¡Natsu!? Tú..._

—_¡Lucy! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_— el acompañante felino del pelirrosa llamó su atención y la nombrada volvió a verlo, se sorprendió al verlo tan diferente de como lo conoció horas antes.

—_No importa, luego me dices_— se coló dentro de la embarcación y salió de inmediato cargándola en brazos.

—_¡Happy, espera! ¿¡Qué pasará con Natsu!?_— la preocupación surgió en la voz de la maga estelar al abandonar el navío. —_No podrá él solo contra tantos tipos._

—_Tranquila, Natsu estará bien. Además, no puedo llevar dos personas a la vez, esta forma aún no me lo permite_— replicó el felino azul mientras volaba.

—_¡Ni crean que los dejaré huir!_— Salamander les atacó sin éxito y miró a sus cómplices.

—_¿¡Acaso están esperando una invitación, bola de imbéciles!? ¡No dejen que se vayan! Vamos a tener muchos problemas si las autoridades se enteran de lo que hacemos_— dos de ellos salieron a cubierta y empezaron a disparar tratando de atinarles.

—_¡Happy! Tengo un plan, pero necesito que me dejes caer al océano y que caigas conmigo. Así creerán que nos dieron y podré ejecutar mi idea. ¡Por favor!_— la maga rubia alzó la mirada para verlo fijamente.

—_Está bien Lucy, voy a hacerte caso pero espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo_— Happy recobró su apariencia normal y se dejó caer junto a ella tras simular que una de las balas le dio de lleno.

—_"¿Pudimos darle a ambos?"_— uno de ellos se quedó viendo la zona donde habían caído y se retiró junto al otro luego de asegurarse que ninguno hubiera salido a flote, aunque en el fondo la situación era otra.

—_"¡Bien! Ahora sólo debo buscarlas"_— Lucy comenzó a nadar mirando alrededor hasta que vio a lo lejos sus llaves. —_"¡Genial! No cayeron tan profundo como pensé, ahora tengo que rescatar a todas las chicas del barco"_— finalmente salió a flote con Happy encima de su cabeza. —_¡Es hora! ¡Ábrete, portal al palacio del tesoro del jarrón! ¡Acuario!_— tan pronto lo dijo, usó la llave correspondiente dentro del agua. Instantes después, apareció una especie de sirena con una vasija sobre su cabeza. —_¡Acuario, envía ese barco al puerto con tu poder!_

—_Tch, eres una cría molesta así que déjame decirte algo_— la expresión de Acuario se volvió terrorífica. —_Te mataré si vuelves a dejar caer las llaves, ¿entendido?_— sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia, movió el jarrón violentamente y causó una gigantesca ola que terminó destrozando una parte del puerto de Hargeon cuando envió la embarcación hacia tierra firme.

—_Ahh... Ha parado... El balanceo... Ha parado_— en el salón principal del bote, se podía ver al pelirrosa ponerse de pie con dificultad mientras sudaba un poco. En ese instante se abrió la puerta y Lucy entró dando algunos pasos para quedarse quieta al ver la expresión de Natsu.

—_Mocoso, no sé quien eres y tampoco me interesa_— Salamander se rascó una mejilla viendo al chico de cabello rosa frente a él. —_Pero no deberías meterte en barcos ajenos sin previo aviso. ¡Llévenselo de aquí para que no moleste más!_— observó a sus subordinados que se dirigieron contra Natsu y Lucy trató de ayudarlo pero Happy se lo impidió.

—_No es necesario que intervengas, había olvidado decírtelo antes pero Natsu también es un mago_— las palabras del felino azul le causaron asombro a la joven rubia que lo miró incrédula.

—_Oye tú, ¿eres un mago de Fairy Tail?_— Natsu no le prestó atención a nadie más que el mago frente a él. —_En ese caso déjame verte bien_— examinó a Salamander y golpeó con la mano derecha a los dos que se atrevieron a atacarlo. —_Soy Natsu U. Dragneel de Fairy Tail y jamás te había visto antes_— esa declaración causó un gran impacto en los presentes.

—_¿¡Fairy Tail!? ¿¡Natsu es un mago de Fairy Tail!?_— Lucy estaba mucho más sorprendida que antes al escucharlo decir eso y miró la marca en el brazo derecho del pelirrosa.

—_No puede ser..._— un sujeto con parche en un ojo se dirigió a su jefe. —_Bora-san, ¡él tiene razón! Esa marca es del gremio Fairy Tail._

—_¡Estúpido! ¡Dije que no se refirieran a mí de esa forma!_— le gritó el falso Salamander al ser descubierto.

—_Vaya, quien lo diría. Así que se trata de él_— la maga rubia miró al gato sin saber de que hablaba y Happy se apresuró en explicárselo. —_Bora de Prominencia pertenecía al gremio de Titan Nose hace mucho tiempo y fue expulsado cuando se supo de los crímenes que cometió con ayuda de su magia._

—_No me importa quien sea él_— Natsu pudo escuchar las palabras de Happy y frunció el ceño. —_Pero no pienso perdonar que use mi nombre o el de Fairy Tail para cometer fechorías._

—_¡Cállate! Sólo eres un crío irritante y molesto_— Bora lanzó un ataque de fuego hacia Natsu y el pelirrosa no se movió siendo envuelto. —_Je, que chico más patético. Mira que caer tan fácil._

—_Vaya, es increíble_— la figura del Dragneel se hizo visible poco a poco mientras el fuego comenzó a desaparecer, causando que los presentes se quedaran impactados viendo como Natsu se comía el fuego tranquilamente. —_Nunca había comido unas llamas así y debo darte las gracias por la comida, en verdad estuvo deliciosa_.

—_¿¡C-cómo!? E-él, ¿s-se c-comió t-todo el fuego?_— Bora balbuceó incrédulo al igual que sus subordinados. —_¿¡Q-quién es él!?_

—_¡Bora-san! ¡Ya sé quién es!_— un pelinegro lo miró con miedo y algo de nerviosismo. —_Él es el verdadero Salamander. Su cabello rosa y la bufanda coinciden con la descripción, no hay duda._

—_Bien, ahora que he comido les mostraré mi poder_— el pelirrosa colocó ambos puños frente a su boca como catalizador para lanzar su ataque. —_¡Karyū no Hōkō! (Rugido del dragón de fuego)_— una corriente ígnea se hizo presente en el lugar enviando a varios de los esclavistas a volar quemados e inconscientes. —_¡Recuérdenlo bien, panda de idiotas! Esta es la magia de Fairy Tail... ¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)_— con un puño envuelto en fuego golpeó a Bora estrellándolo en el piso que se rompió por el impacto.

—_Come fuego y ataca con él_— murmuró Lucy bastante impresionada. —_"Esto... ¿Realmente es magia?"_

—_Los pulmones de los dragones escupen fuego, sus escamas son inmunes a las llamas y sus garras están cubiertas de ese elemento_— Happy comenzó a darle una explicación cuando la oyó hablar. —_La magia de Natsu se considera magia perdida porque transforma la constitución de su propio cuerpo para que sea similar a la constitución del cuerpo de un dragón. Salamander es un dragon slayer gracias a Igneel que le enseñó esa magia._

—_Dragon Slayer... Es algo difícil de creer... Pero..._— la joven rubia miró alrededor con nerviosismo. —_¡Estás exagerando y el puerto ya no existe!_— gritó Lucy sin creer que el pelirrosa fuera capaz de hacer algo así sin ayuda.

—_¡Oigan!_— un hombre en armadura apareció corriendo seguido de un pequeño escuadrón armado. —_¿¡Qué es todo este escándalo!?_

—_¡Ah, los caballeros del reino!_— en ese momento Lucy fue tomada de un brazo por Natsu que comenzó a correr diciéndole que debían irse. —_¿¡Por qué también yo!? ¡No hice nada malo!_

—_Dijiste que querías ser maga de Fairy Tail, ¿cierto? Entonces ven con nosotros, te llevaremos a nuestro gremio_— el pelirrosa sonrió de forma amplia sin detenerse y la maga estelar lo siguió sin dudar.

.

.

.

¤~Ciudad Magnolia. Días después~¤

—_¡Impresionante!_— Natsu, Happy y Lucy habían llegado ya a Fairy Tail tras evitar las estaciones de tren, lo más seguro era que estaban siendo vigiladas por los Caballeros Runa. Iban a entrar cuando la rubia se quedó quieta apreciando el exterior. —_Es gigantesco, mucho más de lo que esperaba_— dentro del lugar, se podía ver a varias personas celebrando sin motivo mientras otras simplemente se dedicaban a ver solicitudes de trabajo.

—_¡Mira-chan! ¡Tengamos una cita!_— un hombre de cabello café claro se dirigió a una chica peliblanca que pasaba por ahí sirviendo cervezas y comida a los demás. En ese momento, sin que el castaño lo esperase, se transformó en una mujer rellena bastante mayor y él la miró horrorizado. —_¡Mirajane! ¡No te parezcas a mi esposa! ¡Es horrible!_

—_Wakaba, ya te lo he dicho varias veces_— la peliblanca lo observó divertida tras recobrar su aspecto real. —_Tengo novio y sabes bien quien es, tú sólo estás aprovechando que él no está para coquetearme. Espera a que vuelva y sepa lo que me dijiste_— en ese preciso instante las puertas se abrieron violentamente y muchos de los presentes volvieron a ver.

—_¡Mira, estamos en casa!_— Natsu y compañía entraron al lugar mientras el pelirrosa expulsaba un poco de fuego de su boca por la emoción que tenía al regresar.

—_Natsu... Happy... Bienvenidos_— sin perder tiempo, el dragon slayer acortó la distancia y rodeó la cintura de la peliblanca para besarla. Luego de unos minutos se separaron y Mirajane lo miró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. —_Te extrañé, Natsu._

—_También yo, Mira_— el pelirrosa le sonrió y miró hacia los lados. —_Oye, ¿y en dónde está? No la veo y tampoco puedo captar su aroma._

—_Se fue a una misión poco después de tu partida, dijo que la mantendría ocupada durante tu ausencia_ — un gesto de decepción cruzó por el rostro del Dragneel y suspiró con algo de pesar, sin embargo no le duró mucho tiempo.

—_¡Oye, Natsu! Leí en el periódico del accidente que provocaste en Hargeon..._— un pelinegro llamó su atención y a cambio recibió una patada que lo envió a volar, destrozando varias mesas en el trayecto.

—_¡Serás cabrón! ¡La información sobre Salamander era falsa, me engañaste!_

—_Ara, con Natsu aquí ya no habrá tanta tranquilidad_— Mirajane sonrió con suavidad viendo al pelirrosa bastante entusiasmado golpeando a algunos miembros y rompiendo unas cuantas sillas.

—_Vaya... Realmente... Estoy en Fairy Tail_— Lucy vio ensimismada el lugar y se sonrojó por cumplir finalmente su sueño de estar en ese gremio.

—_¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡Natsu ha vuelto!?_— un chico pelinegro llamó la atención de la rubia, lo curioso de él era que tenía muy poca ropa puesta. —_¡Oye, cerebro en llamas! ¡Ven y acabemos con nuestra pelea de la última vez!_

—_Gray, ¿dónde está tu ropa?_— esa pregunta hecha por una joven castaña le alarmó en cuanto se vio sólo con su ropa interior. —_Tch, es realmente indigno que existan chicos como él_— no dijo más y sujetó con ambas manos un enorme barril de cerveza para beberlo como si fuera agua.

—_Vuelve cuando te hayas vestido, Gray_— un moreno de cabello blanco se plantó detrás de la maga estelar que lo vio algo asustada por su imponente estatura. —_Ladrando en en el mediodía, no sois unos mocosos malcriados y ya deberían saberlo. Sean hombres y peleen con los puños. ¡Luchen contra mí si de verdad son fuertes!_

—_¡Vete a paseo y no vuelvas!_— gritaron Natsu y Gray al unísono tras enviarlo volar de un golpe doble para comenzar a pelear entre sí, sin importarles nada más.

—_"¿Qué clase de lugar es este?"_— Lucy estaba acostada bajo una mesa como refugio sin creer lo salvajes que podían ser. —_"Ninguno de ellos es normal. ¿Acaso son así todo el tiempo?"_— en ese momento abrió los ojos y vio enfrente suyo a la joven de cabello blanco que tenía una gran sonrisa, la rubia se emocionó al darse cuenta de quien era y señaló el bullicio. —_¡Mirajane-san! ¿¡No vas a detenerlos!? ¡Terminarán destrozando todo!_

—_No te preocupes, es algo que pasa todos los días y más por Natsu_— la peliblanca sonrió un poco y alzó una mano para detener una botella que iba directo a su cabeza. —_Además ¿qué tiene de divertido la tranquilidad? Es mejor así como somos, ya te irás acostumbrando. Sólo ten cuidado con Gray_— fue como si lo hubiera invocado pues el pelinegro acabó cerca de ambas y sin ropa, al parecer Natsu le había quitado los calzoncillos y se burlaba abiertamente de él mientras ondeaba aquella prenda en una mano.

—_Oye tú, ¿me darías tu ropa interior?_— semejante pregunta le valió a Gray un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Lucy, quien no creyó posible tanto descaro.

—_Tsk, demasiado ruido y no puedo beber tranquila con tanto escándalo_— la castaña de antes ya estaba irritada y sacó una carta que comenzó a brillar. —_Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez_— en ese momento varios de los presentes se prepararon, incluido Natsu que encendió ambos puños en fuego.

—_¡Suficiente, mocosos!_— una gigantesca sombra apareció en medio del lugar y de inmediato todos se quedaron quietos viéndose las caras, la única excepción fue el pelirrosa que comenzó a reírse por el comportamiento de sus camaradas y aquello le valió ser aplastado por un pie del gigante sin que nadie dijera nada. Esa enorme sombra empezó a reducir de tamaño y un pequeño anciano se dejó ver. —_¿Una recién llegada? Encantado de conocerte jovencita, soy Makarov Dreyar y tercer líder del gremio Fairy Tail_— el anciano dio un salto para ir al segundo piso y se quedó de pie en la barandilla. —_Hijos míos, una vez más el Consejo Mágico me ha enviado documentos con quejas sobre vosotros... ¡Gray! Aquí dice que anduviste desnudo por la ciudad y saliste huyendo luego de robar unos calzoncillos que estaban en el patio de una casa_— Makarov soltó un suspiro de decepción y retomó la lectura. —_¡Elfman! Elegiste escoltar a un millonario pero lo terminaron asaltando por tu descuido_— el moreno peliblanco desvió la mirada avergonzado y el anciano agitó la cabeza en negación. —_¡Kana! Te bebiste alrededor de quince barriles con cerveza y luego los tiraste sin nada dentro al edificio del Consejo._

—_"¿Tan rápido los encontraron?"_— pensó la nombrada Kana con una gota en el rostro por el nerviosismo que sintió.

—_¡Loke! Te pillaron coqueteando con la nieta de Reiji, el miembro más antiguo del Consejo y una agencia de talentos nos cobró por los daños causados durante una sesión de fotos_— en medio de la lectura un aura depresiva rodeó al líder del gremio. —_Natsu... Tú... Destruiste siete casas de civiles, derrumbaste un reloj histórico, causaste un incendio en una iglesia, rompiste partes de un castillo. El observatorio de Nazuna fue hundido por tu causa y detuvieron las investigaciones, también destrozaste medio puerto en Hargeon._

—_"Oh vaya, no puedo creer que la mayoría de infracciones del Consejo fueran por causa de Natsu, es algo inusual"_— Lucy estaba con una gota en la nuca al escuchar todos esos reclamos.

—_Chicos, los miembros del Consejo siempre me están reclamando y enojándose conmigo.._.— Makarov realizó una breve pausa y la recién llegada maga estelar lo miró algo asustada. —_Pero... Olvídense de los magos del Consejo_— acto seguido incendió los documentos que tenía en la mano y arrojó el fuego hacia Natsu que saltó para atraparlo con la boca para comer. —_Escúchenme bien, si comienzan a preocuparse por lo que los superiores digan, vuestra magia jamás va a progresar. Simplemente ignorad a los idiotas del Consejo... ¡Haced lo que os dé la gana! ¡Esto es Fairy Tail!_— de inmediato dio inicio una gran fiesta por las palabras del tercero.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, con esto acabado quiero lanzar un reto a mis lectores. El o la primera en acertar sobre las cinco chicas que yo elegí para Natsu, tendrá un spoiler del fic por inbox. ¡Vamos, hagan sus apuestas! Ya les di la pista de quienes NO estarán dentro del harem.

Hasta la próxima entrega, se despide Kurayami no Kurai.

_Actualizado 01/07/2015_


End file.
